Gordon Cole
by Lynchiana
Summary: Uno zoom sul corteggiamento più dolce e romantico della storia del Cinema che svelerà nuovi aspetti del personaggio più stravagante dell'intera serie: Gordon Cole! Chi c'è realmente dietro quell'aria spensierata e gioviale? Cos'ha realmente provato nei confronti di Shelly? Un breve racconto che risponderà a tutte queste domande.


Gordon Cole arrivò a Twin Peaks a metà mattinata a bordo della sua auto, dalla quale poté godersi un panoramico e distensivo viaggio attraverso il verde e la natura. Un paesaggio fresco ed accogliente era quanto di più confortante potesse augurarsi mentre, addentrandosi maggiormente, ripensava con poca nostalgia all'ambiente grigio, frenetico e chiassoso della città che, mano a mano, si era lasciato alle spalle.

Gordon infatti non amava il rumore, il chiasso e le urla e fu forse per questo motivo che il suo udito si indebolì negli anni, quasi a voler esprimere fisicamente questa sua intima necessità di silenzio e armonia che, purtroppo, il suo lavoro raramente gli concedeva. Essere il direttore distrettuale dell'FBI non era facile e quantomeno facili erano stati gli anni che lo avevano condotto a ricoprire infine quella carica. Anni di inseguimenti, di sirene spiegate e di sparatorie per la fredda e spietata città, che ancora rimbombavano di giorno nei suoi ricordi e di notte nei suoi sogni ma che, ora, tra la visione di un bosco e di uno stormo di uccelli, riecheggiavano attutiti in lontananza…

–Mah- si disse, tra sé e sé - il peggio è passato!- e allontanando questi pensieri, parcheggiò l'auto e si diresse nel piccolo ufficio di polizia.

-Chiedo scusa, sto cercando lo sceriffo Harry Truman! Dove posso trovarlo?- così tuonò Gordon una volta dentro l'edificio e interrompendo una conversazione tra una ragazza e un giovane uomo in divisa.

- L'ha trovato. Sono io!- Gli rispose quest'ultimo senza guardarlo e fissando sulla ragazza seduta difronte a lui, uno sguardo serio e preoccupato.

-Capo Ufficio Regionale dell'Ufficio Federale di Investigazioni Gordon Cole!- Disse tutto d'un fiato. - E' come uno scioglilingua: a volte non riesco a dirlo neanch'io! Sono il supervisore dell'agente Cooper!-

Queste ultime parole, dette con un tono di voce alto e sostenuto, ma allo stesso tempo, gioviale e cordiale, attirarono finalmente l'attenzione dello sceriffo, che, incuriosito dall'atteggiamento buffo di quell'uomo, gli andò infine incontro per stringergli la mano. Si accomiatò così da una ragazza imbronciata e, chiudendosi la porta della stanza alle spalle, poté iniziare la conversazione con quel nuovo collega.

Da subito Harry provò per lui un'immediata simpatia, data anche da dei divertenti fraintendimenti che purtroppo, si verificavano a causa dei problemi di udito di Gordon. Quest'ultimo infatti, dopo avergli chiesto come si chiamasse, dando così prova di non aver sentito la prima risposta dello sceriffo, gli chiese specificamente di parlare più forte, indicandogli le auricolari del suo apparecchio. Rifiutò poi un invito a pranzo mai proferito e dopo avergli spiegato il motivo della sua venuta accettò di attendere l'arrivo del suo assistito in quell'ufficio.

Era da tanto che Gordon non vedeva l'agente Cooper e, nonostante la situazione non fosse delle migliori, era comunque contento di poterlo rincontrare. Sapeva che il giovane agente stava rischiando grosso per aver condotto un'indagine non autorizzata. Ma conosceva anche la sua integrità morale e onestà, avendolo seguito per così tanti anni e non dubitò nemmeno un attimo della bontà delle sue intenzioni. Si definiva semplicemente il suo supervisore ma, in realtà, il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di Cooper era a metà strada tra quello di un padre e quello di un fratello maggiore. Esattamente tutto ciò che nella sua vita gli era mancato di poter fare, pur avendolo un tempo tanto desiderato. Il destino non fu infatti d'accordo con lui e così, dopo un biglietto d'addio, vergato con una grafia femminile e tenuto fermo da una fede nuziale, gli anni, passarono dietro le finestre del suo ufficio o dai finestrini della sua auto in qualche rocambolesco inseguimento. Dale Cooper seppe dare a quella vita, ormai consacrata al lavoro, quella nota di umanità che, diversamente, avrebbe potuto rischiare di perdere per sempre. In lui rivedeva sicuramente sé stesso all'inizio della sua carriera: così giovane, brillante e, a tratti, con quelle espressioni di ingenuità sul volto che riflettevano una innocente autenticità morale. E ora che tutto questo veniva messo in discussione da un'indagine interna, toccava a lui, Gordon Cole, proteggerlo e cercare di difenderlo per quanto gli fosse possibile. Aveva quindi accettato di buon grado l'incarico e spinto anche dal suo personale affetto, non aveva tardato a giungere a destinazione.

Così Gordon attese il suo arrivo nel salottino di un piccolo studio dell'edificio e, mentre guardava il paesaggio dalla finestra, si immerse senza rendersene conto nei ricordi che riaffioravano nella sua mente. Fissava, quasi ipnotizzato, il bosco circostante e d'un tratto i suoi pensieri si colorarono di un verde chiaro e brillante, come quello di un prato sotto un sole estivo in un cielo azzurro. Sentiva l'odore dell'erba e una gentile brezza sfiorargli il volto mentre una voce materna lo chiamava per nome con dolcezza…

"Gordon Cole! Che piacere vederti!" Cooper era ora davanti a lui e riscuotendolo da quei ricordi d'infanzia gli andava in contro sorridendo.

"Agente Dale Cooper!" Si alzò sorridendo anch'egli e tendendogli la mano lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Voleva sondare, anche grazie al suo intuito allenato, il suo animo e capire se il giovane fosse o meno turbato per le circostanze. Andò quindi oltre quel sorriso spensierato e così, nel profondo di quegli occhi, gli parve di intravvedere una certa preoccupazione. Certo della sua intuizione, non ebbe alcun dubbio su cosa doveva fare e come doveva porsi: era il suo supervisore ed era li per dargli tutto il suo sostegno, perciò si sarebbe mostrato forte per dargli sicurezza ma, allo stesso tempo, ironico per rallegrarlo. Lo guardò quindi nuovamente dritto in faccia e, dopo un sorriso iniziale, la sua espressione divenne seria e con tono fermo gli disse: "Cooper, oggi hai una faccia davvero strana. Mi ricordi un Chiwawa Messicano!"

Dale rimase per un attimo perplesso non essendo sicuro di ciò che aveva sentito ma poi intuì l'ironia di Gordon e l'intento che quest'ultima celava. Sorrise quindi con affetto al suo supervisore e senza indugiare oltre, lo condusse in un altro ufficio per discutere privatamente delle vicende che li portavano a rincontrarsi.

L'agente Cooper sapeva chiaramente che l'arrivo di Gordon a Twin Peaks non era di certo dovuto ad una visita di piacere, anche se, in altre circostanze, non l'avrebbe poi così dato per scontato. Era infatti consapevole della stima di cui godeva da parte del suo superiore ma le circostanze appunto non erano delle migliori e, per quanto cercasse di nasconderglielo, era comunque preoccupato per gli sviluppi che la situazione stava prendendo. Ma aveva anche fiducia in lui e sapeva che il suo supporto sarebbe stato un aiuto fondamentale. Avevano quindi entrambi necessità di confrontarsi su quanto era accaduto per stilare un piano d'azione. Gordon, dal canto suo, volle accertarsi che il suo assistito fosse comunque consapevole delle difficoltà che avrebbe potuto affrontare ma, pur mantenendo un atteggiamento serio, cercò di creare un'atmosfera di tranquillità con la sua ironia e il suo rendersi del tutto a disposizione nei confronti del giovane agente.

"Conta pure su di me, Cooper!" Gli disse infine con una pacca sulla spalla al termine della loro conversazione. "Eh… quasi dimenticavo!" aggiunse sorridendo "E' quasi ora di pranzo e quest'aria di montagna mi ha messo un certo appetito!"

"Hai ragione Gordon: è proprio ora!" Gli rispose Dale con entusiasmo. "E so esattamente dove possiamo andare… Vedrai, ti piacerà!"

Così i due misero fine a quei discorsi e, entrambi di comune accordo, lasciarono l'ufficio per recarsi al Double R Dinner, un caffè della zona molto frequentato.

Gordon si sentiva ora molto più sereno nei confronti del giovane che, durante il loro colloquio si era mostrato padrone della situazione. Ciononostante, non era ancora del tutto convinto e continuò ad osservarne le espressioni, pronto a coglierne anche la più piccola sfumatura di inquietudine. Infatti, quando poi giunsero al locale, non gli sfuggì l'atteggiamento del giovane che, con un'espressione leggermente nervosa, si guardava intorno, indugiando con lo sguardo verso il bancone. Era chiaro che l'agente stesse cercando qualcuno e fu maggiormente chiaro di chi si trattasse quando, una volta accomodatisi, il saluto di una giovane cameriera illuminò il suo sguardo con un sorriso.

"Salve Dale!" La ragazza gli si rivolse con una dolce espressione negli occhi "Arrivo subito!"

"Buon Giorno Annie!" Dale fece un cenno di assenso con la testa e, voltandosi verso il suo collega, non fece nemmeno caso allo sguardo divertito e in definitiva, di "chi aveva capito tutto" che quest'ultimo gli rivolgeva.

Gordon era un uomo discreto e in ogni caso non aveva bisogno di fargli delle domande poiché la situazione era abbastanza chiara. Intuì dalla palpitante timidezza che avvertì nelle loro voci e nei loro sguardi, che i due giovani si conoscevano da poco e che tra loro c'era un tenero interesse ancora in boccio. Sorrise ancora guardando l'espressione sognante che, tutto d'un tratto, Dale aveva assunto e, deciso a dargli una mano, trovò il modo di dar loro un po' di privacy, per quanto il luogo lo consentisse.

"Dio onnipotente! Chi è quella ragazza?" Esclamò così Gordon mentre guardava un'altra giovane cameriera che, al di la del bancone, sorrideva ad una cliente.

"Si chiama Shelly" Gli rispose Dale riscuotendosi dai suoi dolci pensieri e seguendo il suo sguardo.

"E' proprio bella! Ti chiedo scusa Cooper ma mi è venuta voglia di scambiarci due chiacchiere!" Disse alzandosi e porgendogli la mano per salutarlo.

"Non ti preoccupare Gordon! Eh.. anzi… Buona fortuna!" Gli rispose il giovane stringendogliela.

Così Gordon era riuscito nel suo intento e, a giudicare dalla bellezza di Shelly, ora che le sedeva difronte e poteva osservarla meglio, pensò di aver fatto un favore anche a sé stesso. Ashley aveva venticinque anni e un fisico snello e ben proporzionato. Lunghi capelli castani e ondulati accarezzavano le sue spalle, incorniciando un viso dai lineamenti fini e delicati, dove due occhi sorridenti lo guardavano ora con curiosità. Si era infatti accorta dello sguardo penetrante che quell'uomo, sulla quarantina e in abito scuro, le stava rivolgendo e quell'attimo di esitazione che ebbe nel rivolgergli la parola fu invece colto al volo da Gordon, che con il suo tono alto di voce, la travolse con le parole.

"Buon giorno signorina! Posso disturbarla per chiederle un caffè? Sa che lei è veramente bella? Ero seduto a quel tavolo fino a poco a fa, insieme al mio collega, fin quando voltandomi non ho potuto fare a meno di notare la sua graziosa bellezza! Lei è un CONCENTRATO di bellezza!" Le disse con sincero entusiasmo.

"Ecco… la ringrazio… ma la prego… Non alzi la voce, non ce n'è bisogno…" Rispose lei incerta e abbassando lo sguardo. Era rimasta stupita dall'atteggiamento così schietto di quell'uomo che, in una manciata di secondi, aveva fatto la sua ordinazione, si era presentato e aveva accennato ad un corteggiamento! Non le fu quindi difficile ricambiare il suo sorriso, un po' per l'imbarazzo che la situazione le creava e un po' perché doveva ammettere che tutto ciò la lusingava. Lui era comunque un bell'uomo e, nonostante quel modo di parlare stravagante, aveva un suo fascino particolare. Alzò quindi lo sguardo per fissarlo nel suo e, con gentilezza dopo un attimo di esitazione, continuò "Io la sento benissimo!".

Fu esattamente così che tutto ebbe inizio: con due timidi e dolci occhi e un invito quasi sussurrato ad abbassare la voce! Gordon si sentì quasi trafiggere da quello sguardo, adesso carico di una nuova luce e, mentre seguiva il movimento delle sue labbra, fu spinto da una strana gioia interiore ad immaginare il suono di quelle parole, tanto da fargli sembrare di sentirle chiaramente. In realtà era consapevole di come ciò fosse possibile e, se solo si fosse sforzato di più, avrebbe potuto fare la stessa cosa con il resto del mondo, magari anche senza l'ausilio del suo apparecchio acustico. Ma come si è già detto, Gordon non amava il chiasso e quasi si rifiutasse di subirlo, era divenuto parzialmente sordo, trovando così rifugio in quel suo mondo così tranquillo e ovattato. Ora però, non dovette sforzarsi di far nulla. Il tutto infatti avvenne con la massima spontaneità, semplicemente perché era lui a desiderarlo e, doveva ammettere, lo voleva realmente tanto.

"Signorina! Ma io la sento!" Le disse mantenendo il suo tono alto di voce e aggiungendo una nota di gioia e stupore "Sul serio! Riesco a sentirla!" Continuò sorridendole.

"D'accordo… anch'io la sento… ma la prego.. shh!" Shelly cercò nuovamente di contenere il suo entusiasmo ma si trattò di un tentativo inefficace rispetto all'impetuosità del suo interlocutore.

Lui la guardò con rinnovato interesse e questa volta sembrò contemplarla nella sua interezza: guardò i suoi capelli, le sue mani e con quanta grazia le muoveva. Guardò le sue labbra, indugiando in quel sorriso incerto per poi rincontrare i suoi occhi che di nuovo ripetevano il suo invito. Pensò di aver fatto abbastanza per farsi notare e, soprattutto ricordare, perciò, intenerito dall'aria perplessa e imbarazzata della ragazza, decise di accogliere la sua richiesta. Appoggiò le mani sul bancone e protendendosi verso di lei le disse con un tono di voce decisamente più basso: "Signorina, sono anni che prego le persone di parlare più forte e ora invece sento di non averne più bisogno! La sua bellezza è a dir poco miracolosa!" E senza esitazione aggiunse: "La prego, continui a parlarmi… La sua voce ha un suono a dir poco soave!"

Lei rise divertita e lusingata per tutti quei complimenti gli rispose "La ringrazio…lei è davvero troppo gentile!" e grata di tutto ciò, chiacchierò volentieri con lui per tutto il tempo che questi si trattenne al locale.

Nel frattempo, un estasiato Dale scambiava altrettanti sguardi, sorrisi e battute con Annie che a sua volta, ricambiava con gentilezza l'interesse del giovane. Sembrava proprio che quei minuti in cui Dale rimase solo al tavolo, mentre Shelly veniva distratta da Gordon, fossero stati determinanti per la loro conoscenza. Fino ad allora infatti, non avevano ancora avuto occasione di parlarsi senza sentirsi sotto lo sguardo di qualcuno, cliente o collega che fosse. Pertanto le loro conversazioni si erano limitate a qualche semplice e timida battuta di circostanza. L'intervento di Gordon fu quindi provvidenziale e, quando quest'ultimo li vide, riflessi se pur capovolti nel cucchiaino del caffè, scambiarsi dei bigliettini, sorrise soddisfatto. Ipotizzò che i due si fossero scambiati il proprio numero di telefono e, come nelle migliori storie d'amore, li immaginò mentre si incontravano al loro primo appuntamento. Gordon certamente non poteva che augurare al suo amico una vita migliore di quella che invece il destino aveva riservato a lui. Deluso infatti dagli eventi, aveva riposto tutta la propria attenzione al lavoro, divenendo sempre di più, giorno dopo giorno, del tutto indifferente alle cosiddette gioie della vita. Una parte di lui era come se fosse morta insieme a quel biglietto d'addio che, come il suo cuore, finì in mille pezzi. Tutto ciò che aveva progettato, ciò in cui aveva creduto, la persona che aveva amato, il suo "tutto" sostanzialmente, non c'era più. C'era soltanto un uomo con il suo dolore che, con sussulti soffocati, si teneva la testa tra le mani, nel silenzio e nella solitudine di una casa vuota…

"Gordon! Temo sia giunto il momento di tornare in ufficio!" Così un radioso Dale lo riscosse ancora una volta da quei tristi pensieri che, come qualche ora prima, erano riaffiorati all'improvviso e del tutto spontaneamente.

"Oh si certo! Anche se devo ammettere di non averne poi così tanta voglia!" Gli rispose senza lasciar trapelare quella fitta di dolore che la memoria gli aveva appena inferto. "Preferirei piuttosto restare qui e continuare a godere della compagnia di Shelly!" Continuò con il suo solito tono deciso e strizzando l'occhio alla ragazza che a sua volta gli sorrise.

"Hai ragione Gordon!" Gli rispose il giovane dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e, guardando Annie in lontananza che spariva dietro una porte del locale, aggiunse un po' malinconico "penso proprio di capirti!"

"E va bene Dale, andiamo! Ma prima lascia che mi accomiati da questa dea scesa dal paradiso!" Disse senza distogliere il suo sguardo dalla ragazza.

"Ma Gordon! Sono una semplice cameriera… " Si schernì lei arrossendo.

"Ehm…" Dale finse di schiarirsi la voce e sentendosi di troppo aggiunse: "D'accordo Gordon! Allora ti aspetto in macchina!" Sorrise ad entrambi e se ne andò.

Rimasero quindi da soli poiché nel frattempo anche il resto del locale si era svuotato. Gordon si alzò sospirando e, rivolgendosi alla ragazza, le disse:

"Mia cara Shelly, devo andare. Torno in ufficio con il mio collega e poi più tardi lascerò Twin Peaks. Ma prima di farlo, poiché non so quando e se ritornerò, voglio che tu sappia questo: Sono qui da qualche ora e già durante il tragitto ho iniziato a sentirmi diverso da come mi sento di solito. E nello specifico, aggiungo "decisamente meglio"! Mi son tornati in mente dei ricordi di quand'ero un bambino sereno e spensierato ed era tutto così intenso che mi son sentito per un attimo di nuovo come allora! Sul serio! E non importa se per un istante è riemerso anche un episodio doloroso del mio passato… Sono felice anche di questo, perché vedi, ciò che conta è che ho provato delle emozioni e mi son sentito nuovamente vivo! Ecco, questo è in sostanza il punto! Non sono solito dare ascolto alle mie sensazioni ma oggi è stato tutto, diciamo, più forte di me!" Si interruppe un attimo, deglutì e come se avesse preso coraggio, continuò "E ora, voglio parlare di te. Ti prego, guardami e ascoltami, prima che mi perda d'animo…"

Shelly smise di sorridere poiché guardandolo si rese conto, da quell'espressione seria, che lui aveva assunto, che stava per succedere qualcosa. Lo osservò meglio nel profondo dei suoi occhi e percepì una malinconica tristezza che si nascondeva dietro quella facciata di energica giovialità. Si avvicinò ancora di più al banco e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, prese le sue mani tra le sue e le strinse forte.

Lui si schiarì la voce e guardandola con dolcezza riprese: "Sono rimasto affascinato dalla tua bellezza e dalla tua dolcezza fin dal primo sguardo… e anche se vorrei dirti tante cose, in realtà non so da dove iniziare. Sai, non sono abituato a questo genere di cose, ma voglio che tu sappia che per me conoscerti è stato un grande privilegio. Mi ha toccato il cuore e so che se non ti bacio ora lo rimpiangerò per il resto dei miei giorni…" E, senza aggiungere altro, strinse anch'egli le mani della ragazza il cui sguardo, colmo di un tenero desiderio, era più che una conferma. Entrambi, attratti l'uno dall'altro, socchiusero gli occhi e, avvicinando i loro visi, lasciarono che le loro labbra si cercassero e si sfiorassero fin quando, spinti dal desiderio, le unirono in un bacio dolce e passionale.

"Sei sicuro di non sapere se tornerai?" Queste parole restavano sospese tra i suoi pensieri mentre, alla guida della sua machina, si dirigeva verso un tramonto infuocato che aumentava la sua malinconia. Aveva appena lasciato Twin Peaks e già sentiva che i suoi effetti benefici lo stavano abbandonando. Due occhi dolci e un po' tristi si sovrapponevano all'asfalto, al traffico e ad una casa vuota e silenziosa, mentre una sensazione di vuoto attanagliava il suo stomaco. A mano a mano che si allontanava, sentiva che quel perfetto stato d'animo fatto di serenità, completezza e gioia svaniva per lasciare il posto ad una sempre più invadente insoddisfazione. Si era così tanto rassegnato a quel grigio tran tran che ora, dopo aver riassaporato i colori della vita, non gli era più così facile ritornare nel suo mondo. Poi ripensò a quel verde intenso, all'azzurro del cielo e alle labbra rosa di Shelly, contemplò per un attimo ancora il tramonto e sentì nuovamente battere il suo cuore. Sentì ancora quelle stesse intense emozioni di prima e come se d'un tratto una nuova consapevolezza fosse nata in lui, spinse il pedale dell'acceleratore e con quanta più convinzione potesse attingere dal suo animo, disse tra sé e sé:

"Si, ritornerò."


End file.
